The Hike
by patch138
Summary: A one shot, a random evening from long after BD. An innocent hike...or is it?


"Come on, Let's go for a hike." I said.

She sat on the couch in our living room, caught up in one of the many books we've acquired over the years. Her love of reading was one of the things that she retained after her change.

"Sure, where are we going?" She asked, slowly putting her book down after marking her page in the well-worn book.

"It's a surprise...just trust me."

"I always do." She replied, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door.

We took off down the stairs—saying loud enough that the rest of the family would know we were leaving—before heading out the front door.

"I'll race you!" I said, taking off running leaving her standing on the porch with her mouth hanging open. Immediately, she leaped from the steps and was racing me up the mountain behind the house.

Her increased vision made running such an enjoyable experience for us. She wasn't the clumsy girl I met anymore, she was more confident in herself now. Of all the things I miss about her being a human, her clumsiness is one of them. It gave me the chance to touch her, and how I loved feeling her body against my skin.

Just thinking about her was causing my body to react in a way that made running a little uncomfortable. I slowed my pace just a little—I was still a few hundred yards ahead of her—and stripped of my clothes. We were almost to our destination, and before long, we would be without clothes anyway. She caught up to me within seconds, abruptly coming to a stop when she saw me.

"Why are you naked? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you wanted to take a hike?"

God, how I missed her blush. Her beautiful face would have had that luscious color rising up from her chest.

"I want to do something a little different. What would you say to a naked hike?"

The light from the moon overhead reflected in her amber eyes, lust quickly causing the color to change to a dark onyx. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She quickly stripped her clothes, placing them in a pile next to mine.

"So, do you want to lead the way?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes so I could watch her glorious body as she climbed up the mountain.

"You just want to watch my ass as I walk in front of you." She said smirking.

I swear sometimes I think she has the mind reading power, not me.

"Can you blame me? You're beautiful." I said as I motioned for her to start walking.

Watching her in front of me was causing my arousal to become more prominent. I wanted to run my hands all over her body, feeling her silky smooth skin under my fingers. To feel the tiny shock of electricity that coursed through my body when we touched.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I couldn't just keep watching her incredibly sexy ass walking up that hill without touching her, so I did the only thing I knew to do. I tripped her.

"Oops, let me help you up..." I said smirking as I bent down to reach out to her.

"You did that on purpose!" She said, lightly smacking me on the chest.

The playful gesture caused those sparks to ignite, and my arousal to reach its full attention. I couldn't resist touching her now. My hand reached out touching her shoulders, and slowly gliding over the silky smooth skin. They seemed to move at their own accord, leading to where we both wanted them to go.

She laid down on the soft grass, looking incredibly sexy as the light shimmered on her skin. I laid beside her slowly moving my fingers over her skin, ghosting over the mounds of her breasts. Her chest heaved with unnecessary breaths, causing the glorious shapes to bounce in front of me. I could smell her arousal permeating the air.

"Oh, stop teasing me. Touch me, please?" He voice pleading as she spoke.

"How can I deny you?" I replied as her breast filled my hand. My fingers moved to her nipple, rolling and twisting it. Her back arched off the ground as her moans filled the air. I placed a gently kiss on the pebble in between my fingers. Her hands twisted in her hair, as she pushed her chest back towards my mouth.

My free hand snakes behind her back, lifting her up to me, my mouth making contact once again. I sucked her nipple back into my mouth, teasing it with my teeth. My other hand moves down her smooth stomach, her moans urging me on. My hand rubs across her hips moving slowly towards where she wants me, but I just ghost over her nub. She removes her hand to touch herself, but I reach up and stop her, pinning her hands to the ground.

She whimpers underneath me. I love that sound. Knowing that my touch still drives her mad after all these years drives me crazy. My mouth continues its attack on her nipples, making sure to ravish both of them. She rubs her legs together, trying to create the delicious friction she needs, but I cant have that, this is about her.

My mouth moves slowly from her nipple, pulling slightly—just enough to entice a moan—before moving myself between her thighs. The wetness dripping out of her hot sex has created a pool underneath her. I released one of her hands moving it to her breast, so she can continue caressing them. She pulls again on her nipple, causing more wetness to spill from her lustrous lips. I lick my lips before placing a feather light kiss on her nub. My tongue slips from my mouth gently grazing against her glistening lips, finally tasting her.

"You taste amazing." I say, my breath against her wetness causing her to shiver. I slid my free hand under her arched back, lifting her—opening her up to me. My free hand move slowly down her stomach until it reached her throbbing bundle of pleasure.

"Please, don't stop. I love when you touch me." Her voice shaky and uneven as she pleads with me.

My mouth grinds against her hips, working the bundle of nerves into a frenzy. Her hand moves down from her breast, twisting into my hair. She holds me in place, keeping me just where she wants me. My hand moves from under her back, slowly rubbing her ass. I move it up just a little further until it slide easily inside her.

The moans of ecstasy fill the air around us as my finger pumps slowly in and out of her sopping wet heat. Within seconds her juices have coated my hand and I must taste the sweetness pouring out of her. My tongue swipes across her lips as my finger continues its assault. I add another finger, adding to the pleasure she's feeling. She continues to grind her hips against me face, I can feel the slight tightening of her muscles around my fingers signaling her release is getting close. I want to feel her fall over the edge, my fingers curling in a 'come here' motion. I continue pressing and massaging her G-spot, and with one flick of my tongue against her clit, she explodes around my fingers.

"Mmm, that was incredible. I'll never get tired of that." She said before reaching down to grab my hand. She brought it up to her mouth licking the juices clean. As if I wasn't hard enough already. I felt the pre-cum dripping from my slit. I love when she tastes herself on me. She looks down at me with lidded eyes, biting that plump bottom lip waiting to see what I have planned next.

"I can't wait any longer to feel you wrapped around me." I said, placing myself at her entrance. Her hips buck against me, desperate for contact. I lay on top of her, supporting my weight while her hand wraps around me gently sliding me inside her. We both moan as I fill her, stretching her until I'm completely inside her. I pull out slowly until just the head remains, before pushing deeply back in. Our hips begin slowly rocking against each other adding to the feeling.

Her breasts bounce with every thrust. I lean down and flick my tongue against her nipple, causing yet another moan to slip from her lips. Her hands snake up my arms gliding over every muscle, her fingers digging into the back of my arms edging me on. I give her just what I know she wants, harder and faster I slam into her. She lifts her legs up and wraps them around my waist changing the angle so that I can get deeper into her. The feeling is incredible, but I know that isn't how she wants me, not really. After all the years we've been together, I know which buttons to push, so to speak.

"Baby, please. I want you behind me." She says with a strained tone.

It's like she's reading my mind again. Not wanting to be one to tell her no, I pull out of her whimpering at the loss of contact only to be rewarded with the sight of her glorious ass in front of me. I run my hands down her back before smacking her lightly across the cheeks. I know she likes a little pain every now and then, and now is definitely a time for it.

I slip just one finger back into her, enticing yet another moan from her. Her head drops down as she basks in the feeling I'm giving her. I pull out my finger licking the juices off, before placing myself back at the waiting lips. My hands go to her hips as I slid deep within her once again. I know that even though I can't see her, she's biting her lip again, reveling in the feeling.

My hands snake up form her hips until they reach her breasts once again, feeling the pebbled nubs against my palms. I use that chance to pull her up off of her hands and press her into my chest. Her hands slide up around my neck and her fingers twist into my hair, pulling slightly. She pulls my face down towards he neck; I know what she wants.

"Just a few more baby, I'm almost there" She whispers in my ear as I thrust harder into her.

I pull gently on her nipples, sliding one hand down her stomach, heading to the engorged bundle of nerves. My release is building fast. I continue to slam into her, the smacking of our flesh and the moans from our lips echoing in the trees. The pressure builds up, I know she's close. Her head tilts to the side and I know she's ready. My mouth makes contact with the smooth skin of her neck and I can't hold back anymore. My teeth sink into her, causing her body to clench around me as her orgasm rips through her body. The glorious feeling of he spasming muscles pull me over the edge as well, and she milks my release into her.

With a sign and a kiss on the now closed mark on her neck, I pull out of her, causing both of our juices to run down her thighs. She lays down on the soft grass and I can do nothing more than lay beside her. The moonlight pours down in between the trees, causing our skin to shimmer from the sheen of sweat covering on our bodies.

"I love you." I say to her, once my unnecessary breathing is back under control.

"I love you too, Edward. This was a wonderful idea."

"Maybe next time we'll actually make it to the top of the hill before I have to ravage you."

"I hope not." She replies, with a knowing smirk.

A/N I know I know...Its been a long time...But...This little Smutland adventure should hold you over...A special thanks to Z for helping out with the "research"!! LOL Oh yeah, and SM owns Twilight..I make no money from this.


End file.
